A major objective of this career development core is to train new investigators who can conduct cutting-edge research related to tobacco. We would like continue to provide training in research on tobacco dependence and tobacco use to investigators from a broad range of disciplines. This will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) To foster an environment suitable for continued exchange of ideas among current and new investigators by organizing a biweekly tobacco research seminar 2) Sponsor invited speakers with expertise in tobacco research to present at ongoing seminar series at the University 3) To provide 3-month training fellowships to Yale graduate students and medical students to participate in research on tobacco use and dependence under the mentorship of Center investigators and other investigators within the University 4) To offer a seminar on transdisciplinary research to advanced undergraduate and graduate students in departments at Yale University and the School of Medicine 5) To provide opportunities for scientific exchange across TTURC's by providing travel scholarships to post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty to visit other TTURCS for the purpose of taking short-term courses, learning new techniques or conducting short term collaborative experiments. 6) To advance the careers of postdoctoral fellows working with TTURC investigators and to ensure transdisciplinarity in their research projects by providing them with a secondary mentor in a different discipline at Yale, and providing them with networking opportunities with visiting tobacco experts.